Pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Chris mit son poing dans la figure de Peter. Jusque-là rien d'étrange, le Hale l'avait bien cherché. Mais tout dérape lorsqu'il lui demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué...


**Attention OS écrit pour le Blue Monday sur le Scott's Pack donc... mignonnitude. u_u**

* * *

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué.

Chris Argent fixa l'ancien alpha perplexe, il venait de lui en coller une pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fais à leur dernière rencontre mais il lui avait tout de même demandé pourquoi Peter n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, pourquoi il ne l'avait tout simplement pas tué. C'est vrai, il avait un chasseur à porter de main, il lui aurait suffis d'un geste pour l'étriper comme il l'avait fais avec sa sœur, pourtant rien. C'en était presque vexant, ne le considérait-il pas comme une menace ? C'était un survivant en quelques sortes, si on oubliait que sa sœur n'était en fait pas morte mais transformé en coyote-garou, que son père avait réussi à avoir la morsure mais ne pourrait finalement jamais devenir vraiment un loup-garou grâce aux bons soins de Scott, il était un peu comme un mort-vivant.

\- J'avoue que là... la raison m'échappe.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, même maintenant que Peter lui avouait qu'il y avait bien une raison et qu'il était censé le savoir, il restait sans aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Une seconde. On parle de Peter Hale là, pas de n'importe qui, avec son esprit tordu allez savoir ce qu'il peut avoir en tête. Peut-être que... mais oui, bien sûr ! Il voulait qu'il vive pour continuer de souffrir de la mort de ses proches ! Ça devait être ça. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

\- Vraiment ? Après tout ces moments forts que vous avez vécu ? Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Attendez. Quoi ? Chris fronça un peu les sourcils, encore plus perplexe qu'au début. Peter lui parlait bien d'une personne avec qui il avait vécu des moments forts, pas vrai ? De qui cela pouvait-il s'agir ? Vraisemblablement quelqu'un de vivant. Isaac ? Scott ? Des moments forts... non, vraiment il ne voyait pas.

\- Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Peter souffla comme si c'était tellement évident que ça lui coûtait de devoir tout dire. Mais Chris avait beau y réfléchir, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il lui parlait.

\- De Derek, voyons ! Tu sais, mon neveu ? L'homme par qui tu es totalement obsédé !

Chris le fixa la bouche entrouverte, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer comment diable Peter en était arrivé à une telle conclusion, il ne disait pas non. Son cerveau à la limite du plantage technique fit tout de même son petit bonhomme de chemin pour arriver à cette fatidique question qui résumait pourtant si bien la situation.

\- Ne me dis pas que Derek a un faible pour moi ?!

Le Hale le regarda avec un tel sourire en coin, il était presque sûr qu'il était à la limite de l'applaudir pour avoir enfin compris ce qu'il tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu vois que tu comprends quand tu veux !

La tête de Chris à cet instant était bonne à prendre en photo pour en faire un poster et l'afficher si possible dans un espace grand public pour le démystifier aux yeux de tous. Comprendre ? Non, il ne comprenait définitivement rien. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Derek puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui, c'était parfaitement invraisemblable. Déjà, admettre que Derek avait des sentiments était une chose, pour un homme, une autre, un chasseur en plus, mais lui ?! Pour Chris ?! Non... non, il devait définitivement y avoir un quiproquo là-dedans, peut-être était-ce Peter qui avait mal compris. C'était peu probable que Peter comprenne mal quelque chose mais c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait... Après tout... Derek s'était fais sa sœur... avait tué sa femme... lui avait sauvé la vie... et le pire de tout c'est que c'était vrai, il était lui-même totalement obsédé par ce foutu loup-garou. Il espérait que ça passe avec le temps, mais c'était plutôt tout le contraire, maintenant qu'il vivait seul dans son appartement, il n'arrêtait de pas de s'imaginer... des choses...

\- C'est une blague ?

Finit par demander le chasseur en espérant juste que ce soit une mauvaise plaisanterie de Peter, ce qui était largement plus crédible que Derek amoureux de lui. « Derek amoureux de lui », il ne devrait même pas pouvoir penser ça un seul instant, c'était l'autre loup-garou qui lui mettait des idées en tête, il savait parfaitement manipuler son monde celui-là.

\- Ai-je une tête à plaisanter ?

Peter le regardait de son air blasé semblant sous-entendre qu'il était stupide comparé à lui. Stupide de ne même pas voir ce qui se trouvait juste devant son nez. En même temps, comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça il avait encore femme et enfant. Une famille. Un foyer. Il n'avait plus rien aujourd'hui et n'avait pas chercher à avoir quelque chose, il se contentait de sa seule raison de vivre : Protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même.

\- C'est impossible !

Cette fois, le Hale soupira excédé, il ne devait pas s'énerver et garder son sang-froid mais ce n'était pas facile avec des gens buté comme le Argent.

\- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi, je t'ai répondu, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Sans plus attendre, et surtout pas de perdre son sang froid, Peter fit demi-tour et quitta l'appartement comme si de rien n'était, allant continuer sa vie, peut-être vaquer ça et là... ou fomenter un prochain plan machiavélique en espérant que celui-ci marche. Allez, on croise les doigts !

Chris resta planté là, sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire. Il devait croire Peter sur parole ? Juste comme ça ? Non, non... il ne fallait jamais croire Peter, c'était une règle d'or trop de fois déjà bafoué !

\- Ce n'était pas à lui de te le dire.

Chris ne put réprimer un sursaut en entendant la voix derrière lui, il se retourna et fit face à Derek sortant de l'ombre, semblant visiblement être là depuis un petit moment. Attendez, que venait-il de dire ? Chris fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est vrai ?

Derek ne fit pas un pas de plus et se contenta d'acquiescer, restant silencieux comme il aimait l'être et laissant à Chris l'occasion de se confronter à toute l'horreur de la réalité. Il ne savait pas ce pour quoi il devrait être choqué, le fait que Derek ait des sentiments pour lui ou qu'il ne ressente aucune répulsion à cette annonce. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

\- C'est... comment est-ce possible ?

Il posait la question mais il voyait dans le regard de Derek que lui-même ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, c'était juste arrivé comme ça. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour à les raisons que la raison ignore ? Derek s'approcha doucement, se retrouvant finalement à quelques centimètres du Argent qui ne fit pas un geste de recul. La main du loup-garou atterrit sur la joue de Chris, plongeant par la même occasion son regard dans le sien.

\- Désolé de t'aimer...

C'est à cet instant que Derek déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Chris, provoquant chez eux un tel frisson d'extase que les choses étaient claires, même s'ils avaient essayé d'aller contre leurs sentiments, ils s'aimaient et n'avaient qu'une envie : être ensemble.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Chris rendait déjà ce baiser passionné qui lui procurait un sentiment inégalable, bien différent que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque-là. Ils ne vivraient peut-être pas heureux, ni sans soucis, ils sont à Beacon Hills faut pas déconner. La seule chose qui était sûre c'est que ce serait différent et que personne n'arriverait à les séparer.

* * *

 **\- Nous sommes de retour !**

 **\- Nan !**

 **\- Pour vous-**

 **\- J'ai dis nan !**

 **\- Mais ! *fais la moue***

 **\- *lève les yeux au ciel* Voilà donc du Deris pour changer un petit peu et on croise les doigts pour qu'on reprenne un rythme normal de publication, c'était n'importe quoi là...**

 **\- Ouais, on se demande pas à qui la faute...**

 **\- TA faute.**

 **\- à moi ?**

 **\- Ben ouais, à force de regarder des pornos l'ordi a planté...**

 **\- ... j'avoue, on sait tous que c'est moi qui regarde des pornos. *toussote***

 **\- *big smile***


End file.
